Ce n'est qu'un ange
by Frisouille
Summary: Un ange, il a toujours sut qu'elle était un ange. Pour elle, il a bien faillit renoncer à son rêve, pour ne jamais la perdre. Mais maintenant, treize ans après sa connerie, il l'observe en cachette et sait que bientôt ce sera l'heure...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Manga__ : Hellsing _

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : K+ p_

_Titre__ : Ce n'est qu'un ange..._

_**Prologue**_

**3 heures du matin, Manoir Hellsing.**

Une Ombre furtive glisse sur les murs de la belle demeure. Elles est rapide, souple, fluide et gracieuse. Le fantôme, tournoie autours de l'habitation, il cherche quelque chose. Une ouverture peut-être, une fenêtre mal refermée ou une porte d'entrée entrouverte...Soudain, l'Ombre s'arrête. Reviens sur ses pas. S'immobilise. Elle se trouve devant une grande fenêtre. Elle est blanche, légèrement fisurée sur le côté. Ses carreaux sont certes sales mais l'on peut tout de même apercevoir une forme. Celle-ci, langoureusement allongée ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'une forme bien plus qu'étrange l'observe depuis quelques minutes déja.

Dehors, le vent soufle. Fortement. Les bourasques, de plus en plus violents font trembler l'unique barrière qui sépare les deux êtres. Soudain, l'une d'entre elle plus brutal encore que les autres fait s'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'Ombre reste quelques instants interdite. Semble hésiter, se tâte puis finalement, pousse lentement la barrière. Celle-ci gémit contrariée mais accepte tout de même l'intrus et autorise son entrée.

L'importun pose un pieds sur le tapis de la salle. Il est moelleux, épais et chaleureux. Comme la pièce tout entière en fait. Les murs, faits de pierre sont recouverts de tapisserie chevaleresque et de tableaux divers et variées. Une belle bibliothèque, recouverte de livre se tient tout près de la fenêtre. Quelques lampes au style bien anglicans se trouvent réparties un peu partout dans la pièce. Cependant, aucunes d'elles n'est allumées. Le seul éclairage de la salle se trouve être un feu passioné qui brûlant sauvagement dans la cheminé, crache avec fureur quelques monceaux de braises rougeoyantes. Les flammes qui, se dessinant sur le sol donne une allure romantique au salon faisait rayonner le sofa planté en plein mileu de la pièce.

Mais au yeux de l'Ombre, la seule et unique chose qui embellit la pièce est l'être allongé sur ce dit sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Manga__ : Hellsing _

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : K+ p_

_Titre__ : Ce n'est qu'un ange..._

_**Premier chapitre : Si belle que l'on diraît...**_

Elle avait surement profité de l'absence de son maître pour se laisser aller car allongé, Seras Victoria dormait paisiblement...Son visage, à demi recouvert de ses cheveux d'or, reposait sur un oreillé, elle avait glissé l'un de ses bras en dessous de celui-ci laissant l'autre tomber négligement sur le côté du sofa. Sa seule épaule visible était nue. L'on distinguait ainsi, une peau d'un blanc parfait, immaculé. La jeune Draculina n'était vêtu que d'un chemise à demi boutonné lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. On pouvait ainsi percevoir ses longues jambes à la fois fine et musclé. Seras était un appel à la luxure. Son corps diaphane, si parfaitement dessiné, ses courbes si rondes et si tendres, cette cheveulure dorée, cette bouche sublimement peinte par les dieux et ce cou élégant. Aucun artiste, même avec la plus grande sensibilité du monde n'auraît put imaginer un être aussi sublime. Une perfection de la nature. Elle est si belle que l'on diraît...

voilà, un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à prévenir qu'ils seront tous assez court. Tout en espérant que les descriptions ne sont pas des choses qui vous dérange. Je met les choses en place. Nous verrons après.

Une reviex fait toujours plaisir. *

Frisouille.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Manga__ : Hellsing _

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : K+ p_

_Titre__ : Ce n'est qu'un ange..._

_Désolé, désolé désolé, j'ai eu du mal à retrouvé de l'inspiration je dois bien l'avouer xD Veuillez me pardonnez. Mais bon, là je vous ai pondu un chapitre plus long et plus complet. Je ne tiens compte de quasiment aucun des mangas, je fais ce que je veux en fait ^^ en même temps, c'est MOUAH l'auteur xD Bon okay j'arrête... _

_En tout as, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, vos messages me sont aller droit au cœur et m'ont permis d'écrire un nouveau chapitre avec plus d'entrain. =)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Deuxième chapitre : Le fantôme d'un monstre**

_**La même nuit, cinq heures du matin à vingt kilomètres de là...**_

La capitaine Bernadot regardait avec admiration le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Quand on lui avait confié cette mission, il s'était mis en tête que ce serait facile. Bien mal lui en pris, car si Intégra l'avait prévenu sur d'éventuels vampires de faibles niveaux, elle n'avait pas prévu que ceux ci seraient venus accompagnés de tout un troupeau de goules.

Et si les Oies Sauvages sont de courageux mercenaires, ils n'en restent pas moins des être humains mortels et, disons le, faibles. Ce fut pour cette raison que lui et ses camarades partirent se retrancher en haut d'une colline. Et avec l'aide des camions, voitures et autres transports, il s'étaient fabriqués une sorte de barricade qui tint un moment leurs ennemis à l'écart. Armés jusqu'au dent, les Oies Sauvages avaient tenu bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des renfort. Ou plutôt du renfort.

Celui-ci était arrivé par hélicoptère, et après être descendu du ciel, s'en était allé distribué des claques par milliers avec l'aide de sa fidèle arme. C'est avec rapidité, force, cruauté et un certain sadisme que le dit renfort extermina un à un tous ses ennemis. Et loin d'être une corvée, cette mission semblait pour lui un véritable amusement. Ses rires cristallins et puissants résonnèrent facilement jusqu'à Bernadot.

- « Magnifique » murmura t-il.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, jamais au grand jamais il n'eut pu imaginer qu'il aurait un jour,grâce à ce monstre, le tableau le plus beau et le plus stupéfiant de sa vie.

Droit devant lui, sur une autre colline entouré de cadavres, Seras Victoria se tenait de dos, les yeux levé vers le ciel, les bras écartés et immobile. Le rayon sublime de la lune éclairait son corps que l'on devinait couvert de poussière et de sang. Le vent lui même s'était tût ne rendant que plus fort cet instant magique ou l'Enfer semblait s'être invité sur Terre.

Après de longues minutes où personnes n'osa ni bouger ni parler, la jeune vampire se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda de la manière la plus hautaine qui soit les corps entremêlés de ses ennemis. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se remémorait les quelques minutes qu'avait durée ce combat. Puis, elle se secoua violemment la tête posa son Harkonnen sur ses épaules et partit gaiement rejoindre ses compagnons de l'autre côté.

- « Alors, on est pas capable de se défendre tout seul les gars, fit elle en riant

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait elle finit par s'inquiéter :

- Tout vas bien ? Vous faites une drôle de tête ! Je voulais pas vous vexez en disant ça...

Reprenant ses esprits, Bernadot lui répondit avec un bonne tape dans le dos :

- T'inquiète, on est juste crevé poulette ! On bosse depuis plusieurs heures NOUS ! Et puis, faut dire que sur le coup, t'as été impressionnante !! »

Et à ce moment là, la totalité des hommes des Oies Sauvages se mirent à brailler dans tous les sens pour félicité la P'tite Blonde de la bande de son incroyable démonstration de force.

«- Hey t'en as fait du chemin depuis la première fois qu'on t'a vu toi hein, hurla Frédéric, l'un des hommes de mains de Bernadot.

- Hahaha, c'est qui faut pas lui marcher sur le pieds à c'te gosse là hein, sinon ça vous bouffe !!

Seras ria de bon cœur avec eux, mais intérieurement, elle avait un peu peur. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à réfréner cet envie incroyable de détruire toute vie devant elle. Elle se demanda si en rentrant elle pourrait parler à son Maître. Elle avait quelques questions à lui poser...

_**Au même moment au manoir Hellsing :**_

Assis confortablement dans son majestueux fauteuil, l'Arme Ultime d 'Hellsing s'ennuyait à mourir. Seul Seras avait eut le droit de partir en mission. À l'heure qu'il était, elle devait surement s'amuser comme une folle à dégommer tous ces misérables Freaks. Alors que lui devait rester là, assis à ne rien faire que soupirer bruyamment. Et cela faisait bien une heure qu' Alucard pratiquait cette activité. Il en était au point de commencer à se lever pour aller embêter Intégra au risque d'être criblé de trous quand il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel roder autours des appartement de son élève.

Stoppant tout mouvements, le plus puissant des vampires activa tous ses sens. Il laissa les sensations l'envahirent mais son ouïe si extraordinairement développée ne repéra pas le moindre souffle. Ce qui lui signifia que l'être n'était pas quelqu'un de vivant. Son odorat ne détecta pas la plus petite effluve et sa capacité à effleurer les choses de loin de toucha rien. Ce qui lui apprit que l'intrus n'avait pas de véritable consistance.

« - Un fantôme se demanda t-il ? Étrange, cela fait des années qu'il n'y en a pas eut un seul dans le manoir. Je me demande bien qui cela peut-il être et ce qu'il vient faire dans la chambre de ma Femme-Flic. »

Finissant de se lever, Alucard se dirigea lentement et discrètement vers la pièce en question. Arrivé en face de la porte, il s'arrêta. Tous ses sens en alertes, prêt à faire face à l'intrus de quelques manières que ce fut. Il traversa alors l'entrée avec une rapidité incroyable, il toppa net quand il tomba quasi nez à nez avec...

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD je sais, c'est pas cool comme fin... :D

Voilà voilà !!! Un chapitre de plus, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous aurez appréciez de le lire ?

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur__ : Frisouille_

_Manga__ : Hellsing _

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Rated__ : K+ p_

_Titre__ : Ce n'est qu'un ange..._

_Me voilà de retour ! Cette fois-i, les choses vont avancés différemment, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet ! _

_Rappel : Alucard sent une présence étrangère dans le manoir Hellsing, et plus précisément dans la chambre de Seras Victoria, son élève. Il se lève et se dirige vers la source de ses questions._

**Troisième chapitre : **

Alucard tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il afficha un air suspicieux et agressif. Devant lui se tenait un homme plutôt grand peut-être le mêtre quatre-vingt-cinq, assez fin, des cheveux blonds et des yeux acier. Et il avait beau être un fantôme d'une quarantaine bien avancée, il affichait un air suffisant qui devait surement avoir le don de faire bouillir la plupart des gens...en tout cas, ça énervait beaucoup Alucard.

Il observa d'un air mauvais l'intrus, leva son Jackall d'un air menaçant et gronda :

« -T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le sourire moqueur qui se placarda sur son visage à la suite de la déclaration fit grimacer le vampire.

« -Je vous pensait plus cultiver que cela cher Comte fit-il d'un air narquois. Je me présente, Johnattan Turner, je suis un scientifique renommé. Enfin, j'étais un scientifique renommé j'ai travailler en collaboration avec les famille Hellsing pendant les années soixante. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour affaire comme vous devez vous en doutez. » Il avait dit cette phrase un sourire aux lèvres tout en montrant son corps quasi translucide d'un regard. « Aujourd'hui, je viens rendre visite à la fille d'une de mes meilleures amies et qui est, accessoirement, ma filleule... »

Le Nosferatu écarquilla un instant les yeux, Seras n'avait plus de famille, elle était orpheline. Et Alucard n'était même pas sûr qu'elle fut au courant d'un quelconque parrain. Ses parents ayant étés assassinés devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. On l'avait ensuite envoyé dans l'orphelinat le plus proche où, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre, elle n'avait presque pas d'amis... Alors c'était quoi, cet olibrius qui débarquait tout d'un coup en racontant qu'il connaissait bien l'entourage de Sa Femme-Flic ? C'était qui ce type qui se disait le parrain d'une gamine qu'il laissait par la suite toute seule et sans protection ? Il n'avait jamais donné le moindre signe de vie, et voilà que tout un coup, après dès années d'absence il repointait le bout de son nez ? Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! De toute façon, ce type de lui inspirait aucune confiance, il ne le laisserait certainement pas faire du mal à Sa Femme-Flic.

Car bon, le célèbre Nosfératu n'était peut-être pas le maître le plus tendre de cette planète, mais il s'était réellement pris d'affection pour Seras, elle égayait ses nuits, était d'une agréable compagnie et se trouvait être une combattante redoutable depuis qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à boire du sang. Par obligation certes mais quand même !

« -Je ne te laisserais certainement pas parler à Seras sans m'avoir dit avant pourquoi tu veux la voir. Et surtout maintenant, après près de treize ans d'absence ! »

Jonhattant le regarda d'un air condescendant :

« - Je ne vous dois rien, ni à vous ni même à Seras. J'étais déjà mort lorsque ce drame est arrivé ! Et je n'expliquerais ma venue qu'à nulle autre personne que Seras. Ceci clos à présent notre discussion. Sachez juste que je ne partirais pas sans avoir vu ma filleule. »

Alucard poussa un grondement sourd mais se tût, après tout, il ne pouvait pas réellement faire grand chose contre un fantôme. Qui plus est si celui-ci n'est qu'un immonde scientifique complètement crétin et imbu de sa personne...

À milles lieux de l'agacement de son maître, Seras se dirigeait lentement vers ses appartements, avec la ferme intention de se détendre après cette nuit bien mouvementée.

« -Un bain, un bon bain chaud remplis de mousse accompagné d'un bon verre de sang O...hum »

Pressant le pas, la tête dans les nuages, la Draculina ne prêta aucune attention à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le couloir, pas plus qu'aux voix qui résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles et qui semblait provenir de sa chambre.

Elle entra sans aucune grâce, balançant sa veste sur un fauteuil et ses chaussures à travers la pièce, retira ses bas les yeux fermés en ronchonnant sur ces « imbéciles d'oies sauvages incapables de faire un travail de manière simple et efficace » et commença à franchement se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'un HUM sonore ne la sorte de sa léthargie. Elle releva brusquement les yeux et tomba sur un drôle de spectacle. Assis sur la causeuse de soie rose de sa chambre, un homme, enfin presque, la regardait d'un air goguenard tandis que son maître, de franche mauvaise humeur, se tenait derrière lui un air furibond inscrit sur le visage.

Un long silence s'installa, Seras jaugeait l'inconnu qui faisait de même et Alucard lui, jouait avec son Jackall d'un air vicelard.

Regardant tour à tour les personnages, Seras se demandait franchement ce que ces deux hommes faisaient dans sa chambre. Bon, le maître venait souvent lui rendre visite, mais le drôle de type là, elle ne l'avais encore jamais vu et vu la tronche de six pieds de long que tirait son maître, il ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Ce qui n'inspirait pas confiance à la femme flic. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda Alucard en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne te dirais pas qui c'est, de un parce que je n'en sais rien, et de deux parce que je meurs d'envie de renvoyer cet ectoplasme de là où vient dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, cracha son maître. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tant qu'il ne t'auras pas parler, il ne bougera pas ses fesses de fantômes pitoyables de ce canapé, de cette chambre, de ce foutu manoir ! »

« -Ouuuuuuuh, fit-elle en soufflant...okay, je vois je vois. On se calme mon cher maître, on reste coooooooool, lui dit-elle doucement. »

Elle se tourna vers Johnattan : « Bon et bien, monsieur, je suis à vous dans deux minutes, le temps de me changer et de me débarbouiller un peu. »

Soupirant doucement elle pris quelques affaires dans son armoires et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Celle-ci était attenante à sa chambre, dans les tons crèmes et tendre, elle était son refuge avec ses appartements. Mais vu que celle-ci se trouvait être occupée par deux énergumènes, l'un fou furieux et l'autre très, comment dire...effacé. « -Huuuumpff hihihi » Bon okay, la blague était nulle, mais elle avait vraiment envie de se détendre. Et se faire des blagues toute seule à moitié à poil dans sa salle de bain à cinq heure du mat' après avoir dégommer des centaines de goules c'est quand même légitime ! Merde alors !

Et voilà, elle se mettait à râler à présent...bon, une p'tite douchette et ça ira mieux. Elle laissa son corps se détendre doucement sous l'eau brulante qui coulait à présent sur elle. Ça lui fit un bien fou, lui permettant de remettre ses idées en place. Elle regarda alors le sang qui coulait de son corps...elle savait qu'il n'était pas le sien. Mais à qui exactement appartenait il ? Aux goules qu'elle a tué avec un plaisir morbide et sadique ou aux restes des corps sans vies de ces pauvres gens assassinés sans pitié ? Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était et avait du mal à se comprendre. Elle avait la sensation d'être fendue en deux, d'avoir une double personnalité. L'une d'elle était celle qu'elle avait toujours été, fragile, simple et tendre. Mais l'autre, violente, sanguinaire et sans scrupule la terrifiait autant qu'elle l'hypnotisait. Elle ne se sentait jamais plus vivante que lorsqu'elle se battait sans retenue, qu'elle laissait cette nature dure et implacable s'exprimer. Ses sens en éveils, si développés, et cette force surhumaine qui la rendait imbattable...c'était extraordinaire. Mais, quand elle reprenait pied dans le monde, dans le vrai monde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre compte de toute la violence dont elle était capable, de son incapacité à se contrôler. Et ça la terrorisait vraiment. Seras n'osait as trop en parler à son maître, mais là ça allait trop loin. Elle n'en pouvait plus...

Et pour s'ajouter à ça, il fallait qu'un fantôme, elle ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient et qu'elle pouvaient les voir, se trouve assis dans son canapé préféré avec pour toute compagnie son maître qui avait l'air de franchement haïr le-dit fantôme...

Elle finit par se tirer de ces sombres pensées, ferma l'eau puis se sécha. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un petit short jogging et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle réussit à attacher ses cheveux en une petite couette haute, sa mèche barrant toujours son front. Fin prête à faire face aux deux énergumènes, elle ouvrit la porte.

Et là, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sous le choc...

Haaaaaaaaaaaa, voilà !

Bon, okay vous pouvez me taper ! Franchement, je vous ai vraiment fait attendre longtemps. Et pour pas grand chose en plus, parce qu'il est pas super. Mais bon, c'est un chapitre charnière alors je peux pas faire l'impasse !

Gros bisous !


End file.
